


Forbidden Fruit

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil!Lana, Ganondorf beats the living shit out of a rapey sorceress, Gen, Good!Ganondorf, Good!Ghirahim, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Parental Instinct, Poor Ghirahim..., Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sedation, Sword Spirits - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unconsciousness, Vulnerability, WE STAN A LEGEND, ganondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Turns out, Lana is almost as terrible as Cia... she’s just better at hiding it. When a gambit against the fate-defying alliance of the Triforce bearers nets her an unconscious Ghirahim, well, she just can’t help herself, can she...But in order to get away with kidnapping Ghirahim... you have to go through GANONDORF.
Relationships: EXTREMELY one-sided Lana/Ghirahim
Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH SO READ THE TAGS THIS ONE IS DARK.
> 
> It’s a sort of fanfic role reversal, I suppose, because of how Ghirahim is almost always portrayed.
> 
> And how it’s fetishized WAYYYYY TOO MUCH.
> 
> The thing about Ghirahim, though, is I headcanon... well, you’ll see.

Ghirahim stalked through the sea of trees, following the aura of the man known as Yuga, a wizard contained by Lana, but now free on the condition that he serve her. Something was going on here. Something extremely suspicious. He could sense his target just a few dozen yards ahead but something wasn’t right...

It was the last coherent thought to run through the eidolon’s mind before his whole world was agony in an instant, screaming as vast chunks of his life force were brutally ripped from him. And then, just as suddenly, the pain was mercifully silenced by an abrupt plunge into oblivion.

Ghirahim’s senseless body hit the forest floor and lay motionless.

“Such a beautiful thing…! A pity the rod of disenchantment didn’t survive…”

Emerging from the underbrush behind the spot where Ghirahim had been standing was the Light Sorceress, Lana, dropping the smoking, twisted remains of a very powerful disenchanting tool, overloaded by too powerful of a weapon. But it had done the trick; Ghirahim was at their mercy.

“Thank you, Yuga. Sorry you had be the bait. But I have a safehouse up ahead, I can bind him properly there…”

~~~

Looking down at the captive spirit, Lana became more and more aware that Yuga was right. Ghirahim was  _ beautiful _ . Laid out on a binding altar, his lean, muscled body was practically calling out to her, sleek, flawless hair just begging to be touched with the rest of him, effeminate features slack with forced sleep, inviting her, a work of art in pristine alabaster all for her. He tempted her. He made her want to take his stunning body and do unspeakable things with him, to make him her own and defile the statuesque form laid out before her, so tantalizingly helpless. 

But while it was wrong to do such things to a person… well, this wasn’t exactly a person…!

So, driven by her desire for the forbidden, Lana climbed atop the sealing altar. Ghirahim didn’t stir— the magic made sure he couldn’t amass enough energy to awaken. Left alone with such a luscious piece of forbidden fruit, she couldn’t help herself. He couldn’t harm her, and no one would have to know, she reassured herself, gazing down at Ghirahim’s slack, expressionless face.

She leaned down, excited by her proximity to a being so taboo, brushing the lily-white locks from his sleeping face.

And she kissed him. The unconscious eidolon offered no resistance, unable to prevent her from pushing her tongue past his pallid lips, unable to push her away as she straddled his lifeless form.

She had total control over the infamous Demon Lord. The rush she got just knowing that was exhilarating. It made her so much bolder, she subconsciously mused as she began stripping the leotard from his limp body.

Veritable steel cables of muscle, slack and lifeless under her touch. Score one for the good guys. She had accomplished the impossible, and now it was time to reap the rewards. It was so satisfying seeing the fearsome sword spirit so, so vulnerable. But not as satisfying as it was ABOUT to be.

Ghirahim twitched, letting out a pitiful whimper. Even unable to truly awaken, the poor eidolon could just barely register that something was wrong. Lana was reluctant to admit it, but feeling him weakly squirm was only turning her on more.

But her excitement was short-lived. 

Peeling away the tights revealed a complete lack of genitalia, and Lana suddenly felt like an idiot. 

He was a  _ sword.  _ Why would he have genitalia? 

It was at that moment that the door to the altar room splintered like a toothpick as Ganondorf Dragmire himself tore into the room. The next few seconds were an extremely painful blur, and the next thing Lana knew, she was back in the Temple of Souls. Her projected avatar had been completely obliterated.

~~~

“Ghirahim…!”

Ganondorf felt absolutely sick. His missing sword spirit was laid out on an altar like some kind of twisted trophy, deeply unconscious and, even more disturbingly,  _ naked. _ Lana, damn her a thousand times, had stripped him naked, had been TOUCHING him, touching him in all the intimate places that he never wanted touched again, all while he was  _ unconscious… _

Fighting his gag reflex, Ganondorf removed the cloak he had over his armor, wrapping him up as though he were swaddling a baby, safely hiding away his loyal friend’s naked, violated body, holding him close and never wanting to let go. He cradled the sedated spirit to his broad, armored chest as though his life depended on it.

As he got further and further away from the disgusting sorceress’s altar, Ghirahim began to stir with a soft murmur. His discolored eyelids fluttered sluggishly open to find himself surrounded by Ganondorf’s comforting presence.

“...Master…? ...What happened…?”

Ganondorf was reluctant to speak. Did he remember? Would he later remember? 

“How much can you remember?” he asked, mentally praying it wasn’t much. Of all the things Ghirahim didn’t deserve…

“I… I was pursuing the sorceresses’ new ally, and… I… There was  _ pain _ and… I don’t quite recall anything after that. I think… Lana was there…? I’m sorry, Master…”

Ganondorf breathed a sigh of relief. 

“It’s alright, Ghirahim. Just take it easy. We’ve got them on the run now.”

Ghirahim was reassured by that, and Ganondorf was thankful for it. No one should be subjected to such degradation. Even when he and Link were mortal enemies, and he was forced to rely on Cia to free his shattered spirit, he still did his damnedest to try to keep the boy out of her hands.

Ganondorf smirked as Ghirahim settled against him.

_ Let this be a warning to all sexually predatory sorceresses. _

**Author's Note:**

> “Hi, I’m Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC, why don’t you have a seat IN HELL!!”


End file.
